


Ever Lasting Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e12 Ua Ola Loko I Ke Aloha (Love Gives Life Within), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Pocket Watches, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Episode: s06e12 Ua Ola Loko I Ke Aloha (Love Gives Life Within), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: It’s Steve’s birthday, Danny found the perfect gift, He showed it to the others, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	Ever Lasting Love:

*Summary: It’s Steve’s birthday, Danny found the perfect gift, He showed it to the others, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

The **_Five-O Taskforce_** were excited to pull off a birthday party for Steve, Cause the couple is going on vacation as part of Danny’s birthday present to his lover. The Hunky Brunette was so surprised that everyone pitched in, & gave him a birthday party. The Former Seal’s dream came true, & he was surrounded by family.

The party was so good, & the food & the drink was plenty. Everyone was so happy, & having a great time, as the celebration went on. Everyone wanted to express their love to their teammate, & family member. Captain Lou Grover said, “Steve, You **_are_** the most important person in our lives, I just hope your day is special, You deserve it”. The Big Man hugged him, as everyone was touched by the scene, & were glad to be part of it.

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly went next, “Happy Birthday, Brah, You deserve the best, I hope that you get it”, He smiled & went on to say, “I _will_ help you get it”, & Steve went up to hug him, & thanked him. “Chin, I am so proud of you, & the cop you became”, The Former Seal said with a bright smile.

Officer Kono Kalakaua said with a smile, “Boss, You are family, You mean so much to us, To me, I love you”, She kissed him on the cheek, & hugged him. The **_Five-O Commander_** got choked up, & said, “I love you too”, & hugged her back fiercely. His blond lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, was the last one to say something.

“Babe, I just want you to know that you have the biggest heart that I ever known of, I love you always & forever”, The Blond said. Steve smiled at that, & he gave him his full attention. “You sacrifice everything for us, & never asked for in return”, Danny continued on, & he leaned in, & kissed him. Everyone expressed their wishes, & they partied on, til they were ready to go home.

They got to the _**Maui Hotel**_ , & they wasted on no time to celebrate. After the incredible sex, & Danny teasing his cock, til it reaches it’s point. The Shorter Man handed him his present, & Steve gasped, as he opened it. Inside of the box, was a pocket watch. Danny had a smile on his face, as a response.

“Deb wanted you to have something of your grandfather, So, She left it to me for me to give it to you”, The Blond said, as he hugged him close to his body. “I thought I wouldn’t have anything of him”, He sobbed out, as he snuggled into his lover. “You do, You have the ever lasting love of your family”, Danny said, as he soothes him. They composed themselves, & went to celebrate Steve’s Birthday with dinner, & starting the weekend off right.

The End.


End file.
